seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
스기야마 노리아키
.png |직업 = 성우 |소속사 = 악셀원 |출생년 = |출생월 = 3 |출생일 = 9 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 도쿄도 |출생지2 = |혈액형 = A |신장 = 168cm |체중 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = 논땅, 스기짱, 스기사마 |활동시작 = 1999년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 빌리 크랑스턴 (마이티 몰핀 파워 레인져) |공식사이트 = http://www.nekojika.com/ |블로그 = |트위터 = |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:杉山紀彰 }} 인물소개 스기야마 노리아키(杉山 紀彰, ?년 3월 9일 ~ )는 일본의 악셀원에 소속되어 있는 성우이다. 도쿄도 출신이며 애칭은 논땅, 스기짱, 스기사마. 취미로는 드라이브, 영화감상 등이 있다. 이름이 타니야마 키쇼한자가 비슷하여 혼동하는 사람이 많다. 杉山紀彰 : 스기야마 노리아키 / 谷山紀章 : 타니야마 키쇼 와 비슷하여 오인당하는 경우가 많다. 특징 주로 연기하는 목소리는, 청년이나 소년역. 역할로는 쿨한 2인자나, 악역 이외에 친해지기 쉬운 고음의 코믹한 역, 명랑쾌활한 역, 상냥한 호청년 역이나, 형님 타입, 프라이드가 높은 뒤틀린 역 등 맡은 역할은 다채롭다. 또한 <코드 기어스 반역의 를르슈>에서는 같은 성씨의 스기야마도 연기한 적이 있다. 이력 케이호쿠 학원(케이호쿠 중학교, 고등학교)를 졸업한 후, 성우를 꿈꿔 1999년에 데뷔했다. 성우를 목표로 한 계기는 말하는 것이 좋았다는 것. 더불어, 고등학교를 졸업하고 대기하던 시기에 마침 '성우 양성학교'에 관한 자료를 발견하였고, '목소리를 다루는 직업'에 흥미를 느낀 것에 의해서 성우가 되었다고 한다. 그 전까지는 성우, 연극업계에 대해서 전혀 인연<성우학원 정보 버라이어티 "사립 ESP 학원"> 이 없었으나, 알아보는 사이 지식과 관심이 깊어졌다고 한다. 드라마 CD나 게임, 더빙 등에 많이 출연하지만, 의 우치하 사스케 역으로 주목받으며 애니메이션에도 출연하고 있다. , 등 현재까지 방영되고 있는 TV도쿄 계열 애니메이션에 자주 출연하고 있다. 2011년 5월까지 프로덕션 바오밥에 소속되어 있었고, 현재는 악셀원의 성우로 일하고 있다. *<성우 애니메이트 +hm3>에서 열린 '츤데레를 연기한다면 이 사람'의 남성우 부문 투표에서 1위에 선정됐다. *의 캐릭터송은 CD가 발매된 주는 오리콘 9위, 데일리 2위에 랭크인했다. 인물 상냥하고 성실한 성격으로 녹음 도중 실패하면 뺨을 두드리며 몇 번이나 복창한다고 한다드라마 CD <슈피아리아> 애프터 레코드 리포트에서. 또한 감기 예방대책 등의 컨디션 관리에 유의하고 있으며, 녹음 전에는 소리를 지르지 않는 등 목 관리를 철저히 하고 있다. 한편으로 <코드 기어스 반역의 산들>의 마지막 방송에서는 자신의 이름을 "스기야마 쥰"이라고 잘못 말하기도 하였으며, 연초 방송의 마지막에 '좋은 한 해를(연말에 헤어지기 전에 말하는 인사)'을 외치거나 하여, 코시미즈 아미에게 "스기야마 씨는 천연이네요"라고 평가받는 등의 일면이 있다. 그런 성격 덕에 많은 팬들로부터 치유계로 사랑받고 있다. 취미 *취미는 산책으로 짧더라도 몇 시간은 걷는다고 한다. 타케우치 쥰코에게서는 "놀랍도록 예쁘게 걷는다" 라고 평가받기도 했다. *산책 중에는 고양이가 몰려들어 본인을 둘러싸고 싸우는 일도 있어서 라디오에선 '고양이 선인'이라고 불리기도 하며, 본인 역시 고양이를 좋아하며 산책 중에 자주 같이 논다고 한다. *기계를 좋아하고, 고장난 물건을 수리하는 것이 즐거움 중의 하나라고 한다. 컴퓨터 조립을 부탁받은 경우도 있으며, 디지털 기계에 강한 면을 보이고 있다. *요리하는 것을 좋아하며, 잘 하는 요리로는 파스타나 소바, 오므라이스, 과자 종류 등. 자택에 각종 요리 기구를 갖추고 있다. *장어 도시락과 소바를 좋아하지만, 메밀 알레르기가 있다 (칼럼에서) *존경하는 인물은 토미야마 케이 *곤충 대부분을 싫어하고, 특히 바퀴벌레에 관해서는 이름을 부르는 것에도 저항하고 있어, '까만 곤충', '그거' 라고 부르고 있다. 반대로 커다란 동물들의 애호가이기도 하다. *게임 회사에서 아르바이트를 경험한 적이 있을 정도로 게임을 좋아하고 시리즈에 열중하는 등, 패밀리 컴퓨터 소프트는 거의 대부분을 가지고 놀았다고 한다. 친교관계 *애칭인 '논땅'은 <오! NARUTO 닛폰>에서 타케우치 쥰코가 지어준 것이다. 또한 다른 애칭인 "스기사마"는 <코드 기어스 반역의 산들>의 한 코너에서 동명의 선언계 요정을 연기한 것에서 붙여졌다. 업계 관계자에게서는 "스기짱", "스기야마짱" 등으로 불리고 있다. *애니메이션에서는 멋진 역을 많이 맡았지만, 예전부터 알고 있던 직원에게서 "앵무새나 이상한 역의 소년 이미지가 강할 뿐, 쿨한 이미지는 아니다" 라고 지금까지 이야기되고 있다. *마스카와 요이치와는 일 관계를 포함하여, 에 열중하거나, 집에 놀러 가는 등 사이가 좋으며 마스카와가 기르고 있는 그레이트 피레네와 사이가 좋으며 함께 논다고 한다. 또한 모리타 마사카즈와는 <몬스터 헌터>를 시작으로 게임을 즐기며 사이가 좋아졌다고 한다. <*유키의 결정*>에서는 마츠오카 유키에게 "(모리타를) 좋아하죠?"라며 놀림받았다. *애니메이션화가 되기 이전부터 의 애독자. 따라서 역할 연기에 관해서는 사스케의 말투가 너무 다정하다는 이유로 몇 번이고 다시 녹음한다고 한다. 배역과의 성격이 너무 차이나, 관계자들로부터 "가장 갭이 크다"라고 이야기되고 있다. 에서 같이 연기하고 있는 콘도 타카시에 의하면, 말 수가 적은 캐릭터를 연기하기 때문에 "좀 더 이야기하고 싶어"라고 이야기한 적도 있다고 한다. *이벤트에서는 자주 마이크를 입가에서 떨어뜨리기 때문에, "스기야마씨, 마이크를 좀 더 가까이 가져가세요"라는 텔롭이 나온 적도 있다. *<점프 페스타 2009>에서 그림을 그릴 준비를 하고 있었지만, 매니져에게 낙서라고 착각되어, 본인이 눈치채기 전에 다리털과 두꺼운 입술이 추가로 그려졌다. 타케우치 쥰코 역시 "이것은 그림이 아니다. 이건 스기야마 화백의 "작품"이라고 말해 본인도 칼럼에서 "무언가가 소환되었다"라며 증언하며 그 그림을 게재하였다. 그것을 이미지로 키시모토 마사시가 새로 그린 것이 롤링 페이퍼에도 게재되었다. 에로게 활동 명의 *노리유키 (紀之) 성우활동 (전연령 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;2000년 *GTO (관객) *부기팝은 웃지 않는다 Boogiepop Phantom (야베 테츠) ;2001년 *줄무늬 호랑이 시마지로 (일기예보 생쥐) ;2002년 *NARUTO -나루토- (우치하 사스케) *불꽃 미라쥬 (학생) ;2003년 *풀 메탈 패닉? 후못후 (병사 A) ;2004년 *BLEACH (이시다 우류) ;2005년 *말썽쟁이 동물 (우사하라) *우에키의 법칙 (카바라) *지옥소녀 #3화 (하나가사 마모루) *카미츄! #2화 (견신 화상) ;2006년 *Fate/stay night (에미야 시로) *신기한 별의 쌍둥이 공주님 Gyu! (빌즈) *찾아라 파워스톤 (리비리비 박사) *채운국 이야기 (삼태, 상림) *코드 기어스 반역의 를르슈 (리발 칼데몬드, 스기야마 켄토) ;2007년 *강철 삼국지 (조운 자룡) *모야시몬 (카와하마 타쿠마) *지구로… (토니) *채운국 이야기 제 2 시리즈 (상림, 왕경장) *크게 휘두르며 (타카세 쥰타) ;2008년 *NARUTO -나루토- 질풍전 (우치하 사스케) *은혼 #92화 (스나이퍼 거북이) *코드기어스 반역의 를르슈 R2 (리발 칼데몬드, 바트 L. 달튼, 스기야마 켄토) *흑집사 (윌리엄 T. 스피어스) ;2009년 *마메고마 (타카얀, 사회자) *명탐정 코난 #545, 546화 (에가시라 라이토) *메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 (블레이더 DJ) *완소 퍼펙트 반장 (나카이) ;2010년 *메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 폭 (블레이더 DJ) *스티치! ~언제나 최고의 친구~ (위시 워시, 학생 A) *축복의 캄파넬라 (애버딘 롤란드) *흑집사Ⅱ (윌리엄 T. 스피어스) ;2011년 *냥파이어 The Animation (독안룡 마사무냐) *메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 4D (블레이더 DJ) *주군과 함께 -안대의 야망- (마에다 케이지) *짱구는 못 말려 (꽃미남) *카드 파이트!! 뱅가드 (모리카와 카츠미) OVA *야나세 타카시 메르헨 극장 DVD-BOX 1 (청년) *전투요정 유키카제 (이토) *카니발 판타즘 (에미야 시로) 극장판 애니메이션 *BLEACH 시리즈 (이시다 우류) **극장판 BLEACH MEMORIES OF NOBODY **극장판 BLEACH The Diamond Dust Rebellion 또 하나의 빙륜환 **극장판 BLEACH 지옥편 *Naruto -나루토- 시리즈 (우치하 사스케) **극장판 NARUTO-나루토- 대활극! 눈의공주인법첩 **극장판 NARUTO-나루토- 나뭇잎 마을의 대운동회 **극장판 NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 인연 **극장판 NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 불의 의지를 잇는 자 **극장판 NARUTO-나루토- 미풍전 나루토와 마신과 3개의 소원!! *극장판 Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works (에미야 시로) *극장판 메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 VS 태양 작열의 침략자 솔블레이즈 (블레이더 DJ) *극장판 하트 나라의 앨리스 ~Wonderful Wonder World~ (보리스 에레이) *은막 헤타리아 Axis Powers Paint it, White (영국) 웹 애니메이션 *Axis Powers 헤타리아 (영국, 상사 E) *Starry☆Sky (나시모토 타쿠야) *World Series 헤타리아 (영국) 게임 *발매일 순으로 정리. 시리즈물은 첫 번째 작품의 발매연도에 하위 목록으로 기재. *'굵은 글씨'는 메인 캐릭터 혹은 공략가능(조작가능) 캐릭터. ;2001년 *그로우 랜서 2 (사자) ;2002년 *MEDAL OF HONOR ALLIED ASSAULT (일본어판 더빙 보이스) ;2003년 *NARUTO-나루토- 시리즈 (우치하 사스케) **NARUTO-나루토- 격투닌자 대전 시리즈 ***NARUTO-나루토- 격투닌자 대전! ***NARUTO-나루토- 격투닌자 대전! 2 ***NARUTO-나루토- 격투닌자 대전! 3 ***NARUTO-나루토- 격투닌자 대전! 4 ***NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 격투닌자 대전! EX ***NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 격투닌자 대전! EX 2 ***NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 격투닌자 대전! EX 3 ***NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 격투닌자 대전! SPECIAL **NARUTO-나루토- 최강닌자 대집결 시리즈 ***NARUTO-나루토- 최강닌자 인술전개! 대집결 ***NARUTO-나루토- 최강닌자 대집결 2 ***NARUTO-나루토- 최강닌자 대집결 3 for DS ***NARUTO-나루토- 최강닌자 대집결 4 DS ***NARUTO-나루토- 최강닌자 대집결 격돌!! 나루토VS사스케 **NARUTO-나루토- 닌자 마을의 땅따먹기 전투 **NARUTO-나루토- 나루티밋트 시리즈 ***NARUTO-나루토- 나루티밋트 히어로 ***NARUTO-나루토- 나루티밋트 히어로 2 ***NARUTO-나루토- 나루티밋트 히어로 3 ***NARUTO-나루토- 나루티밋트 포터블 무환성편 ***NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 나루티밋트 액셀 ***NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 나루티밋트 액셀 2 ***NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 나루티밋트 액셀 3 ***NARUTO-나루토- 나루티밋트 스톰 ***NARUTO-나루토- 나루티밋트 스톰 2 **NARUTO-나루토- 나루토 RPG 시리즈 ***NARUTO-나루토- 나루토 RPG ~계승하는 불의 의지~ ***NARUTO-나루토- 나루토 RPG 2 치도리VS나선환 ***NARUTO-나루토- 나루토 RPG 3 영수VS나뭇잎 소대 **NARUTO-나루토- 나뭇잎 스피리츠 **NARUTO-나루토- 우즈마키 닌전 **NARUTO-나루토- 닌자열전 시리즈 ***NARUTO-나루토- 닌자열전 ***NARUTO-나루토- 닌자열전Ⅱ ***NARUTO-나루토- 닌자열전Ⅲ **NARUTO-나루토- NARUTO : Rise of a Ninja 미국에서 발매된 게임으로 일본어 음성(애니메이션 캐스트)를 무료 다운로드 콘텐츠로 제공하고 있다. **NARUTO-나루토- NARUTO : The Broken Bond 미국에서 발매된 게임으로 일본어 음성(애니메이션 캐스트)을 사용하였다. 단 인터페이스는 영어. **NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 용인기 **NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 인술전개! 챠크라 대쉬!! **NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 인연 드라이브 *수박 ~O-157 장~ ;2005년 *BLEACH 시리즈 (이시다 우류) **BLEACH ~히트 더 소울~ 시리즈 ***BLEACH ~히트 더 소울~ ***BLEACH ~히트 더 소울 2~ ***BLEACH ~히트 더 소울 3~ ***BLEACH ~히트 더 소울 4~ ***BLEACH ~히트 더 소울 5~ ***BLEACH ~히트 더 소울 6~ ***BLEACH ~히트 더 소울 7~ **BLEACH ~선택받은 영혼~ **BLEACH ~해방된 야망~ **BLEACH ~블레이드 배틀러즈~ 시리즈 ***BLEACH ~블레이드 배틀러즈~ ***BLEACH ~블레이드 배틀러즈 2nd~ **BLEACH ~소울 카니발~ 시리즈 ***BLEACH ~소울 카니발~ ***BLEACH ~소울 카니발 2~ *DUEL SAVIOR DESTINY (토우마 타이가) ;2006년 *Riviera ~약속의 땅 리비에라~ (핵터) PSP버젼에서 전원 음성추가로 리메이크되었다. *배틀 스타디움 D.O.N (우치하 사스케) *여동생 시리즈 (스즈모리 타이치) **여동생 플래그 **여동생 루트 **여동생 와이프 ;2007년 *Fate/stay night 시리즈 (에미야 시로) **Fate/stay night Nua ***Fate/stay night 날아라! 트러블 화투도중기 Fate/stay night extra edition 특전 **페이트/타이가 콜로세움 **페이트/타이가 콜로세움 업퍼 **Fate/unlimited codes *매지션즈 아카데미 (사가에 나오키) *소년 음양사 날개여 지금, 하늘로 돌아가라 (아베노 마사치카) *앨리스 ~Wonderful Wonder World~ 시리즈 (보리스 에레이) **하트 나라의 앨리스 **클로버 나라의 앨리스 **조커 나라의 앨리스 **애니버서리 나라의 앨리스 ;2008년 *기동전사 건담 기렌의 야망 액시즈의 위협 (웨고 비서) *예측된 하트 너를 위한 빛을 (하뉴 료야) *인피니트 언디스커버리 (키리야) *코드 기어스 반역의 를르슈 LOST COLORS (리발 칼데몬드, 스기야마 켄토) ;2009년 *Million KNights Vermilion (스웬) *Starry☆Sky ~Autumn~ (나시모토 타쿠야) *단죄의 마리아 (슈레이 미카가미 / 자카리엘) **단죄의 마리아 -라 캄파넬라- (슈레이 미카가미 / 자카리엘) *마그나 카르타2 (크로셀 리든) *멋으로 억척스러운 게 아니라고!~ 던젼 메이커 걸즈 타입~ (사우르) *메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 시리즈 (블레이더 DJ) **메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 **메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 진검 스타디움 **메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 폭탄! 사이버 베가시스 **메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 폭신 스사노오 내습! **메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 포터블 초절전생! 발칸호루세우스 *모야시몬 DS (카와하마 타쿠마) *아니의 아틀리에 -세라섬의 연금술사- (한스 어랜스) *아르꼬발레노! (바지리오 그라치아니) *아이템 겟타 -우리들의 과학과 마법의 관계- (아서 뮤란트) *엘바뤠 마석의 수호자 (레이빈) *파이널 판타지 크리스탈 크로니클 크리스탈 베아라 (콰이스) ;2010년 *Another Century's Episode:R (오퍼레이터) *Ar tonelico 3 세계 종언의 방아쇠는 소녀의 노래가 연주한다 (아오토) *CLOCK ZERO ~종언의 1초~ (사이온지 토라노스케 / 반역자) *Last Escort -Club Katze- (요한) *Le Ciel Bleu ~르 시엘 블루~ (벨자드) 2009년 12월 3일 오픈 베타 테스트를 실시하여, 다음해 1월 12일 정식 서비스를 개시하였다. *TAKUYO Mix BOX ~퍼스트 애니버서리~ (하무라 무쿠토) *개구리 밭에서 잡아줘 시리즈 (하무라 무쿠토) **개구리 밭에서 잡아줘 **개구리 밭에서 잡아줘, 여름 치기라 참전! *당신과 Wonder Kiss! (키노 사토시) *연애 상등 꽃미남 학원 for GREE (료카이 류지) *이국이야기 (비스켄스 발드) *전국 BASARA3 (오오토모 소린) *축복의 캄파넬라 Portable (애버딘 롤란드) *팅클☆크루세이더즈 GoGo! (바이러스) *타르타로스 SEASON2 <사라진 이리시아> (루키우스) *하라주쿠 탐정학원 스틸 우드 (타테와키 하루키) ;2011년 *과자 섬의 피터팬 (팅크벨) *학원 헤타리아 Portable (영국) 라디오 *BLEACH “B” STATION (월간 진행자) *Fate/stay tune (#23화 게스트) *Fate/Stay tune UNLIMITED RADIO WORKS (#17화 게스트) *NARUTO Radio 질풍신뢰 (월간 진행자) *QuinRose MIX. Radio! (#9-10화 게스트) *라디오 나라의 앨리스 ~Wonderful Wonder World~ *모못또 토크 (#1화 게스트)3번째 메인 진행자인 타카하시 히로키의 첫번째 게스트이다. *세가 사미아워 네 이노우에 상점입니다! (#34화 게스트) *오! NARUTO 닛폰 (월간 진행자) *이와타 미츠오, 스즈무라 켄이치 스위트 이그닉션 (#33화 게스트) *청춘 라지메니아 *코드 기어스 반역의 산들 (후쿠야마 쥰과 공동 진행) *코드 기어스 반역의 산들 DX (후쿠야마 쥰과 공동 진행) *헤타리아 WEB 라디오 (#1-2화 나미카와 다이스케와 공동 진행, #11-12화 야스모토 히로키와 공동 진행) *흑집사 팬텀 미드나이트 라디오 <라디오 엑스트라 사이드> (#9-10화 게스트) *흑집사 II Web라디오 팬텀 파티 나이트 ~한밤중의 가면무도회~ (#9, 16, 17화 게스트) VOMIC *VOMIC Naruto -나루토- (우치하 사스케) *VOMIC 시귀 (무로이 세이신) 더빙 드라마, 특촬 더빙 *24 -TWENTY FOUR- 시즌 1 (릭 알렌) *마이티 몰핀 파워 레인져 (빌리 크랑스턴/'블루 레인져'(3대째), 리지네타, 악의 블루 레이져, 트럼펫 마스터, 둠 스톤, 등) *명탐정 몽크 5 (크레이 5화) *유리카 ~사건입니다! 카터 보안관~ (제인 도노반) *챠무드 ~ 마녀 3자매~ 138화 *프라이비트 프랙티스 3 (커티스) 영화 더빙 *1%의 핸디캡 (제이스) ※디즈니 채널의 오리지널 영화 *GOD Army 성전 (다뉴엘) *GO!GO! 치어즈 (쟈렛) *LE PETIT VOLEUR (에스) *Legally Blondes (크리스) *Life is One! Double (프레스턴 프라이스) *디즈니 채널 오리지널 영화 *Proof of Live (헨리) *The flood (제프) *감금 (고든) *겁나는 여친의 완벽한 비밀 (소년 시절의 베들럼 교수) *고스트 월드 *그리스 (푸치) *디 위치 (이고르) *룰 2 (다크) *리셀 웨폰 4 *맘마미아! (스카이) *브레스 더 차일드 (존) *세실 B. 디멘티드 (피지트) *스노우 화이트 백설공주 (프라이데이) *아메리칸 섬머 스토리 (저스틴) *악마의 독독 파티 (스티반) *야수교실 (윌리) *치어즈! (레스) *큐티 블론드 3 (크리스) *크레이지 월드 (알버트) *하이힐 엔젤 (찰리) *할로윈 레져렉션 (스콧) *허수아비 남자 (타이거, 학생 2, 그외) *홈커밍 (마이크) 애니메이션 더빙 *Mr. MEN 죠 (해피군) *SHADOW RAIDERS (파이러스 왕자) *The Box (배고픈 생쥐) *디노 브레이커 (로벨 크라비슈) *리세스 ~우리들의 휴식시간~ (제롬, 챠코, 캡틴 키드) *배트맨 : 브레이브 & 볼드 (다브) *벤 10 에어리언 포스 (케빈 레빈) **벤 10 얼티메이트 에어리언 (케빈 레빈) *사무라이 잭 (아쿠아 라이져) *상상 속 친구들의 모험 (블루레가드 Q. 카즈) *엘팅그빌 클럽 (피트) *저스티스 리그 (레이 돈프슨) *코끼리의 바바르 (요요) *피니어스와 퍼브 (뷰포드 반 스톰, 단역 다수) *헤이 아놀드! (스팅키) 나레이션 *stylico *경정 라디오 CM 2009년 *고등학생용 경제 텍스트 나레이션 *능연 학습센터 CM *니혼 테레비 계열 KID'S NEWS *도쿄 증권 틴즈 스쿨 *메이의 집사 드디어 최종화 직전 SP!! 9화까지 전부 볼 수 있습니다 & 충격의 최종장으로! *여름의 오다이바 더 모험왕 2007 *오다이바 모험왕 파이널 2008 *<천상비 외전> 프로모션 무비 기타 *101마리의 강아지II ~패치의 최초의 모험~ *2010년 3월 AT-X의 방송 선전 부장 담당 *CR휘바 대여름축제 (벼락부자 히카루) *Happy Wave Bo-Nen-Kai! 2006!! (라이브 이벤트) *JOYSOUND <보이스> 냥파이어 (마사무냐) *KID'S NEWS (토브로의 목소리) *StudioGIW 보이스 드라마 시리즈 (패제 소류) ※다운로드 판매의 보이스 드라마 **StudioGIW 보이스 드라마 vol.1 **StudioGIW 보이스 드라마 vol.2 ~유식월화~ *도쿄도 소비생활 총합 센터 교재 DVD <넷 생활에서의 트러블, 덜덜>의 목소리 담당 성우활동 (성인용 작품) *'굵은 글씨'는 메인 캐릭터 및 공략/조작 가능 캐릭터. 성인용 BL 게임 ;2008년 *비익은 애계의 저편에 ~연리의 꿈~ (케이카) ;2011년 *오메르타 ~침묵의 룰~ (우가진 켄) 성인용 여성향 게임 ;2004년 *별의 왕녀 3 ~천·지·인 창세기~ (하루나) ;2006년 *별의 왕녀 ~빛의 날개~ (시도 카즈오미) ;2007년 *별의 왕녀 ~우주의식에 눈을 뜬 요시츠네~ (카네우리 키라지) 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;2008년 *몽견백서 ~Second Dream~ (쿠모하라 요우) *피코피코 ~사랑하는 마음이 잠드는 장소~ (타카미자와 쇼) ;2009년 *축복의 캄파넬라-la campanella della benedizione- (애버딘 롤란드) *여름빛 펭귄-The sunlight of the early summer to glitter to the blue sky- (타카츠키 유우지) ;2010년 *PrismRhythm-프리즘 리듬- (아사카와 쿄지) *마왕을 정복하는 666가지 방법 (리자 파르셰마왕의 약혼자 남자 버젼) *축제의 캄파넬라! -la campanella della benedizione- (애버딘 롤란드) ;2011년 *예익의 유스티아 (나다르 아트레이드) 디스코그라피 Blu-ray, DVD *Behind the scenes of UCHIHA * on DVD * on DVD *Fate/stay night DVD 제 9권 특전 성우좌담회 *QuinRose MIX. ~2008 May~ *Voice Actor 2 *말썽쟁이 동물 특전영상 <메인 캐스트 인터뷰> *모야시몬 DVD VOL.2 특전영상 <강렬! 발균식품 도전!> *지구로… Expansion Disc II ~당신을 생각하는 우주~ *코드 기어스 반역의 를르슈 기적의 탄생일 *코드 기어스 반역의 를르슈 DVD 매거진 코드 기어스 반역 일기 출장판 *크게 휘두르며 우리들의 여름은 끝나지 않아 *피에로 아니메월드 2003 ~25th Anniversary~ *헤타리아 Axis Powers 동그라미 그리고 감사제 *흑집사 DVD Ⅶ 특전영상 그 집사, 종장 ~최후의 만찬을 당신과 함께~ *흑집사 그 집사, 광조 ~ 붉은 발렌타인 이벤트 DVD 드라마 CD *Ar tonelico 3 세계 종언의 방아쇠는 소녀의 노래가 연주한다 시리즈 (아오토) **드라마 CD side 핀넬 ~After Story~ **드라마 CD side 티리아 ~After Story~ *BLEACH 시리즈 (이시다 우류) *CLOCK ZERO ~종언의 1초~ 드라마 CD ~정의의 비밀전대 헬즈 엔젤즈 제613화 <황혼의 결전>~ (사이온지 토라노스케 / 반역자) *NARUTO-나루토- 시리즈 (우치하 사스케) **NARUTO 권 1장 닌자는 힘들다구요! **NARUTO 권 2장 매일 이거 정진한다구요! **NARUTO 권 3장 이게 닌자의 길이라구요! **카카시 외전 DVD <전장의 Boy's Life> 완전생산한정판 특전 CD *ONE×3 (아오츠키 사쿠) *PON!과 키마이라 학원천국 편 (야구부원) *강철 삼국지 시리즈 (조운 자룡) **강철 삼국지 외사상가 제 1전 ~사모~ **강철 삼국지 외사상가 제 2전 ~육손~ **강철 삼국지 외사상가 제 3전 ~우애~ *그래도 죄인은 용과 춤춘다 (레메디우스) *그로우 랜서 2 Condition of Knight (사자) *당신과 Wonder★Kiss 드라마 CD ~어서오세요! 사랑과 환상의 원더랜드에!~ (키노 사토시) *돌고 도는 (오오에 치하루) *러브★트립 ~이것은 허니문? 시리즈 (사사키) **교토편 **오키나와편 **홋카이도편 *러브 프레젠터 (스기사키 렌) *브레스레스 헌터 제 2권 (우게츠 마모루) *소년 음양사 천호편 드라마 CD 제 2권 ~빛의 인도를 가리켜라~ (아베노 마사치카) *쇼쇼리카 (키산 토퍼) *슈피아리아 (진) *시간의 슈퍼 히어로 제 3탄 <나르시☆킨타로> (와타나베노 츠나) *신사동맹† (슈트랄 타치미야 3세 : 우체부 오빠) *아니의 아틀리에 「<여성 연금술사는 당신이야!?> ~한스, 수난과 여장?의 편~」 (한스 어랜스) *연애 상등 꽃미남 학원 (료카이 류지) **연애 상등 꽃미남 학원 2 -안녕 사에지마 선생님- (료카이 류지) *영건 카니발 시리즈 (츠바키 우츠로) *왕자님 만드는 법 (키타노보 젠) *우이우이 days (니시이 카즈미) *용이 피우는 꽃 (루싱 라카, 루) *주군과 함께 (마에다 케이지) *지금 당장 소환! 츤데레 그이 <건방진 집사 우사노 신편> (우사노 신) *천하제일★전국 LOVERS 제 2탄 카이의 눈 (사루토비 사스케) *코드 기어스 반역의 를르슈 Sound Episode 시리즈 (리발 칼데몬드) **코드 기어스 반역의 를르슈 Sound Episode 1-5권 **코드 기어스 반역의 를르슈 R2 Sound Episode 2-4권 **코드 기어스 반역의 를르슈 Sound Episode Newtype special + *클로버 나라의 앨리스 (보리스 에레이) **드라마 CD 제 2권 망각의 숲의 앨리스 **드라마 CD 제 3권 마법의 숲의 앨리스 *페이트/타이가 콜로세움 시크릿 에피소드 <호랑이의 힘을 빌리는 짐승들> (에미야 시로) *포의 일족 드라마 CD 제4권, 5권 (로져 에반즈) *하이가쿠라 (텟카이) *하트 나라의 앨리스 (보리스 에레이) **라디오 발췌 & 드라마 CD vol. 1-4 **AVARUS 부록 스페셜 드라마 CD **PS2 초회생산특전 오리지널 드라마 **Sweet Princess Vol.3 부록 Special！신 녹음 보이스 드라마 *행복 카페 3번가 제 1, 2권 (니시카와 이치로) *헤타리아 시리즈 (영국) **헤타리아 드라마 CD ~프롤로그~ **헤타리아 드라마 CD ~프롤로그 2~ **헤타리아 드라마 CD Vol. 1 **헤타리아 드라마 CD Vol. 2 **헤타리아 드라마 CD 인터벌 vol. 1 오레사마 CD **헤타리아 드라마 CD x 양으로 잘 자요 시리즈 Vol. 8 *활짝! 1, 2권 (아이작) *흑집사 그 집사, 입욕 (윌리엄 T. 스피어스) BLCD *1엔의 남자 (마사키 료) *LOVE SEEKER 2 (타카하시 카나메) *그 손의 열기를 겹쳐서 (코가 나기사) *만개 달링 (요우) *맛있는 몸 (아사쿠라 이부키) *멘쿠이! -의인화 라면~면사랑의 쟁·탈·전 (쇼유/'돈코츠쇼유') *미스터 로맨티스트의 사랑 (치노 스미타다) *미싱 로드 ~세계를 넘어 그대를 부른다~ (소죠 히로키) *사랑스러운 손끝에 물드는 정사 (미즈나시 신야) *사랑하는 마음에 검은 날개 (타카치 미노루) *세이료 최공 이야기 (이시다 카오리) *쇼콜라티에의 연애조건 (아사노 료헤이) *아이의 영역 VOL. 7 괴물군 (카츠라기) *짐승들의…망집. (쥰) *천일초 이야기 (마치야 센노스케) *테레비군의 기분 (소마 케이스케) *허니 팬케이크 (야시로 시노부) *흡혈귀에게는 어울리는 직업(뱀파이어 헌터 유우) 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 *Alice in deep forest ~깊은 숲의 나라의 앨리스~ **<돌아가는 길은 멀고> 보리스 에레이 *Alice in deep sea ~깊은 바다의 앨리스~ ** 보리스 에레이 *BLEACH BEAT COLLECTION -URYU ISHIDA- ** 이시다 우류 **<수은등의 밤> 이시다 우류 **<퀸시의 긍지를 걸고> 이시다 우류 *Fate/stay night 캐릭터 이미지 송 시리즈Ⅶ : 에미야 시로 **<황금의 빛> 에미야 시로 *Last Escort -Club katze- 오리지널 송 베스트 ** 요한 *NARUTO ALL STARS **<너의 이야기> 우치하 사스케 **<시나리오> 우치하 사스케 *QuinRoseMIX．오리지널 이미지 트랙 -ROSE MAGIC- **<１ＷＥＥＫ키친> 보리스 에레이 *단죄의 마리아 캐릭터송 앨범 gran jubilee vo.2 미궁의 어린양 편 **<그대와 맹세의 식탁에서> 슈레이 미카가미 *브리콘 ~BLEACH CONCEPT COVERS~ ** 이시다 우류 *헤타리아 캐릭터 CD Vol. 4 영국 **<절대불패 영국신사> 영국 **<퍼브로 GO!> 영국 *헤타리아 헤타리아 DVD 제 2권 특전 CD **<동그라미 그리고 지구 영국 ver.> 영국 **<악마를 부를 영국의 노래> 영국 *흑집사Ⅱ 캐릭터송 Vol. 4 견사신, 독창 **<계율의 노예> 윌리엄 T. 스피어스 **<사신의 근무태만관리> 윌리엄 T. 스피어스 보컬 CD *데뷔 싱글 *미니 앨범 음악 CD *HAPPIES BEST!! WAVEMASTER HAPPIES에서 발매된 노래들을 모아서 만든 옴니버스 베스트 앨범. ** ** *비공인! 세키마II 커버 앨범 VOICE 세키마II의 지구 데뷔 20주년을 맞이하여 제작된 커버 앨범으로 성우 및 배우가 보컬로서 참가하였다 ** 라디오 토크 CD *Asuka 라디오 스테이션 2 (후쿠야마 쥰과 공동 진행) *Axis powers 헤타리아 DVD 제 1권 animate 한정 특전 Special CD 라디오 <헤타리아> 공개녹음 이벤트 나미카와 다이스케 & 스기야마 노리아키 *Fate/stay tune 2 *RADIO DJCD BLEACH "B" STATION Vol.3 *WEB 라디오 흑집사 팬텀 미드나이트 라디오 출장판 Part 4 (DVDⅦ 특전 CD) *라디오 DJCD 오! NARUTO 닛폰 시리즈 **라디오 DJCD 오! NARUTO 닛폰 4 **라디오 DJCD 오! NARUTO 닛폰 10 **라디오 DJCD 오! NARUTO 닛폰 21 *라디오 DJCD NARUTO Radio 질풍신뢰 시리즈 **라디오 DJCD NARUTO Radio 질풍신뢰 4 **라디오 DJCD NARUTO Radio 질풍신뢰 8 **라디오 DJCD NARUTO Radio 질풍신뢰 16 *라디오 나라의 앨리스 ~Wonderful Wonder Radio~ DJCD 전 3권 *지구에… 프리미엄 팬디스크 6, 7 *코드 기어스 반역의 산들 DX 시리즈 **코드 기어스 반역의 산들 DX 출장판 **코드 기어스 반역의 산들 DX Newtype Romance Special AFTER STAGE *크게 휘두르며 니시우라 고등학교 방송실(게스트) ※DVD 제 6권 한정판 특전 DJCD *타카하시 히로키의 모못또 토크 CD 스기야마 노리아키 편 *흑집사 Web 라디오 팬텀 미드나이트 라디오 DJCD 제 4권 케이오스 디스크 보이스 CD *Axis powers 헤타리아 애니메이션판 음성 카드 *HONEY BEE 양으로 잘자요 시리즈 Vol.15 '방과 후는 당신의 옆에서' *QuinRose MIX. ~2008.May~ 선물 CD 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *악셀원 외부 문서 *악셀원 - 스기야마 노리아키 공식 프로필 *스기야마 노리아키 공식 사이트 - ねこじか本舗 *스기야마 노리아키의 마음 가는대로 (성우 애니메이트 +hm3·칼럼)